Talk:List of similarities between Metroid and Alien
More Than Games Should we add Comics and Commercials in here to? Metroid101 23:28, November 28, 2010 (UTC) its not just a talkheader Well, if you mean similarities like the thing with Ripley in the SM comic, I have that covered in the game's section. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Other similarities I have recently thought about something: perhaps Metroid was not only inspired by Alien, but by Terminator as well. Here are several similarities I have come up with: *Crocomire/T-1000 is killed by shooting into lava *Samus/Sarah Connor, main character is blonde woman (yes I know she dies in T3 but *In T1, Silberman manages to leave just before the Terminator invades the police station. In the manga, the Chozo manage to leave just before the K-2L raid *MB's personality is like Skynet/Terminators, as stated in her article *The Threat Assessment a feature of the Combat Visor and the T-800 *In T2, after the T-800 traps the T-1000 in the liquid nitrogen truck, he jumps off and rolls on the ground at top speed like the Morph Ball *The Metroid and Terminator themes have six notes that often appear in other songs in the respective series as well. *Pirate scans often demand the capture or termination of Samus *At end of T2, the T-1000 fools John by copying Sarah after impaling her shoulder, and pretends to be wounded and repeatedly asks for help (alright already, I'll help you. Shut up.) until the real Sarah shows up behind her and yells at John to move. Samus sees Anthony aiming for her and believes that he is the Deleter, but he yells at her to get out of the way because he was aiming for Ridley *Samus initially wants to kill the baby but does not after remembering K-2L. In T2, Sarah tries to kill Miles Dyson, but finds that she has become a killer eerily like the Terminator *Samus is petrified of Ridley, Sarah is petrified of the T2 T-800 *The Hyrodyne Shipyards in the Nintendo Comics System have a similar name to Cyberdyne Systems You may think these are just coincidences (most of them, like the Pirate termination scans) but, there are a lot. So they can either be a bunch of trivia points or even another similarities article. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 02:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :We aren't in the buisiness of doing these articles. This one got a pass due to the quotes you see in it. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 19:56, March 20, 2011 (UTC) OMG I just realized something (Talk • • UN) 14:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC)]] What scenes are these? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ripley, it's when she and Newt find the Queen Alien, and the first egg starts to hatch when she is about to escape. Samus, it's when she sees hatched eggs and just before the Queen Metroid comes out. Both are apparently annoyed that they have to exterminate the species again. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 16:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Prometheus So I just went out and saw Prometheus. There are a LOT of new similarities to add. I'm quite willing to share if nobody minds spoilers. Once I'm okay'd by another user or admin for spoilers I'd love to spill all the new beans on connections between the two series in this talk forum.Grayfore 04:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I haven't seen the movie yet so I won't peek. :P But go ahead, it's an open wiki; just be warned that some people might mow down some that they consider to be "unnecessary". :P.S.: So it is true that Prometheus is a prequel to the Alien series? --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 02:56, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't seen it either, but most people say the ship crash-lands on LV426, thus starting the events of Alien FangSylux 03:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah FangSylux, that's just about what happened. I'm just going to spill from the beginning though, listing the most major similarities (Just saying beforehand I'm not amazing at formatting so I'm just going to put bulleted text down, if anyone wants to make stylizing or link editing that's fine). :*Prometheus revolves around the Space Jockeys. There was a Space Jockey featured, dead, in the first Alien movie as well. Now, this may just be my opinion, but when I first saw the Space Jockeys I thought the air-tube on the front of their helmet looked quite a bit like a beak or enlongated mouth of some kind--the main characters in Prometheus also thought that the Jockey body part they found was not in fact a space helmet but a head. I'm sure I'm just jumping to conclusions, but it looked quite a bit like the original head design for the old Chozo elders in the Metroid Manga and also a lot like the Torizo statues throughout Metroid games. :*Now that's just appearance--another similarity was the general plan of the two different races. The Chozo went to SR-388 and created the Metroids to combat a plague of X Parasites habiting the planet. Further into the Metroid story these Metroids are noted as 'bioweapons' and are used by the Space Pirates as weaponry againsy other races. What do the Space Jockeys have to do with this? Well, to begin with, LV426 is not their home planet. The vessel Prometheus found a fleet of Space Jockey ships on LV426 and had no idea what they were doing there until later. It is then revealed that the humans were created by Space Jockeys. Big surprise. But an even bigger one is that they were also creating bioweapons to wipe out the humans... Sound familiar? This is just a guess, it's never actually revealed why in the Prometheus story, but I think the Jockeys (also known as Engineers) were going to wipe out the human race because they thought that one day the humans would grow just as advanced or even more so than the Jockeys and either overpower or overthrow them. This is just an idea though, besides the point. What is on topic is the fact that they were manufaturing bioweapons on a planet other than their own, just like the Chozo. And what do the bioweapons turn out to create at the very end of Prometheus? After growing within a human and then an Engineer, the bioweapon becomes genetically enhanced into... You guessed it... The first Alien. :*Also, looking at an above thread, the Jockey helmet's air tubes look also quite a bit like the ones on the sides of Samus' helmet. :*This is just a small resemblance, not as big as the one previously mentioned, but there was a highly acidic fluid that burned through a man's space-suit and later reanimated him into an evil zombie-like creature... Looking back at it, would this be anything like the properties of Phazon? It did come out of one of the bioweapons that later turned into an Alien, which would match the fact that Alien blood is famously acidic, but it never before zombified or took control over a character. I will definitely try to post more as it comes to mind, I encourage those who can to go and see the movie.Grayfore 04:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) : Interesting, are those the major plot twists? It'd be funny if it turns out the Chozo created humans in Metroid. FangSylux 04:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) There were still some things left unexplained. For one, all the Jockeys died, save one in hypersleep. They were all seen running from something in a flashback, but this point was left unanswered. They were most likely trying to escape a backfire in the bioweapons they were making, but all of the bioweaon containers were left perfectly preserved--also, all the Jockey corpses are seen crowded around one seemingly important but otherwise overlooked door in their ship. Another door (or at least I think it was a door) was shown in the room with all of the bioweapon containers boasting an Alien symbol (as in a relief in the door/wall shaped as an Alien) with a green gemstone on a pedistal in front of it. Both of these areas are not explored, and it's strange that an Alien symbol should be shown before the first Alien was even created. I've heard something about a Prometheus sequel, but I bet that's just a rumor spread because of all of its recent hype. This brings up another similarity - all save one Jockey (who dies to become an Alien host in the end) are dead, much like the extinct Chozo race in Metroid. Grayfore 04:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't anyone here know what the word "eponymous" means? "This is eponymous with Newt" Just what? 06:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Don't know. Looks like someone didn't pay attention to what words they were using. Synonymous is the better word choice. --''Fluffy Exterminator'' {ADMIN}(talk • • ) 15:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Ridley reveal trailer? Hi. I was wondering, was there any Alien references in the Ridley reveal trailer for Ultimate? Any specific ones I mean? I know that the beginning of the trailer where Ridley picks off the group composed of Mega Man, Mario, and Samus one by one might reference in general the Alien franchise in the sense that it was sci-fi horror film stuff, but I'm not sure about any specific references. I was thinking we might want to note the Ridley reveal trailer here at some point, since, while it's for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, it's still technically Metroid-related due to it unveiling Ridley as a playable character, hence the question. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:32, June 21, 2018 (UTC)